Board games are well known in the art. These games generally comprise a square game board having a playing surface upon which a plurality of playing stations are disposed. Players take turns rolling dice and moving their game pieces around the playing stations of the game board. In certain of these games, when a player's game piece lands upon a particular playing station the rules pertaining to that playing station are imposed.